Dragon Ball Super Gt
by dragonballsupergt101
Summary: This Story is A Crossover Between Dragon Ball Super And Dragon Ball Gt
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1 : A New Time Ring**

 **This happened after the T.O.P.**

1 month later tp be exact

*Ting* a ring fell on Suprene Kais head

Skai:What's this...A ring? Suddenly out of nowhere

Elder Kai: Well boy thats a Time Ring you're holding.

Skai:A Time Ring who could have possibly make this.

Ekai: Well I know a person...Bulma.

A second later both kais telepoted to  
Capsule Corps

Skai:Knock knock anyone home?

Bulma: Wait a second! *Opens Door*

Bulma: Oh! Supreme Kai Elder Kai what brings you here?

Skai:Bulma you know why we're here!

Bulma: I don't know why your here but before you explain come in.

Bulma: So whu are you two here...oh no this is bad they can't know I mean how?!

Skai:Bulma care to explain this! *show ring*

Bulma: What's that Spreme kai my Lord...heheh

Skai:It's a time ring bulma!

Bulma:A Time Ring?

Skai: Dont play jokes with us bulma!

Ekai: Maybe she doesn't realy know what a Time Ring is..You should explain it to her

Skai:O...A time ring is formed when a person travels back in time,doing something to mess up the line creating a new timeline and a  
Time Ring does that make sense?

Bulma:Well yeah but I didn't do anything...heheh

Skai: Bulma tell us the truth I promise I wont hurt you

Ekai: (whispers to Skai) But beerus will right?

Bulma: Ok...I may have ignored the warning from beerus,created a Time Machine and send oolong in the past...hehehe...

Skai: Of of all the people you chose oolong

Bulma:Hes the only one willing to do it ..hehe

Skai: Willing or you bribed him?

Bulma:I kinda did bribe him with ...pan...ties...

Skai: Well past is past the only right thing to do is call beerus...and oh also oolong

Oolong arrived 15 mins later and another 15 mins Beerus arrived with Whiz

Beerus:So pig tell me what you did or im going to eat you like I should have done when I first arrived in this planet!

Oolong:Ummm...um n-nothing

Beerus: Tell me now or im really going to eat you!

Oolong: *Gulp* umm where should I start?

Beerus: HOW ABOUT AT THE BEGGING?!

Oolong: Okay okay ...Well I was watching some ahem stuff when I got a call from bulma, she said if I was willing to do something for her I refused at first but she told me shes was giving me ...used...panties... for a prize so I ran there as fast as I can an-

Bulma:By the way the way the panties weren't mine

Beerus: Skip to the part when you were in the machine its getting a little weird every second

Oolong: Okay ... So Bulma was doing some sciency stuff with the Machine and then she said "when ever your ready push the green button, if you want to come back press the red one and type in the exact date and time" so I did after that I pressed the green button

Beerus: And what date and time did you put in?

Oolong: Exactly 15 mins before you chose me to be your opponent at rock paper scissors  
It gave me enough time to kidnap my past self and after that I DEFEATED YOU. Beerus just said he lost interest in Super Sayain God and Earth and he went home...like a loser...

Skai:So that explains the Ring

Beerus:Well you guys ignored me so... Oolong as a punishment ill eat you and bulma your punishment will be destruction!

Bulma: Plz no im going to give you a life time suply of ramen plz plz plz

Beerus: Okay!?...but how about you Oolonh?

Oolong: Ummmm... Ill give you Bacon,Pork any time you want until im dead!

Beerus: Thats better than bulmas...OKAY!

Oolong:Sorry little pigs im sory

Skai: Well what should we do with this time  
Should we ignore it or check if this timeline needs help?

Goku: Hell yeah we should check it out!

All: GOKU?!

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile On Gt

Meanwhile On Gt Timeline

"Agh!"

Goku (Gt): Wow Uub your getting stronger!

Uub: I think i'll surpass you today...AGH!

Uub lands a hit

Goku: If your going to surpass me you have to hit harder than that!

Goku pushes away Uubs hand and gut punches Uub

Uub: Ow ow ow...yeesh

Goku: Looks like we have to do some more training

Uub: But do we at-

Pan: Grandpa Grandpa!

Goku: Would you look at that...Its Pan

Pan: I finally found you Grandpa...Here I brought some food for you

Goku: Finaly!...Im starving

Uub: Do you have some for me?

Pan: Sure you can eat some!

Goku: Come on Uub!

Pan:So Grandpa when are you going to train me?!?

Goku: Uhmmm...We can start now but im busy trainig with Uub

Uub: Plus you have to finish school!

Pan: Im a year ahead..Its ok if I miss some class!

Goku: Ok...But your videl sure won't agree

Pan: Ughhh..No fair...

Goku: You should ask her!

Pan: Come on!...I promise I won't tell mom

Goku: Well...what do you say Uub?

Uub: I do need someone who's weak...Ok!

Pan: Who are you saying weak!

Uub: N-n-no one!

Pan: Oh yeah you think your so strong!...How about a fight then

Goku: Not now...We're eating

Pan: Lets settle this after!

Uub: Sure!

Back to Super Timeline

Bulma: Goku(super) how long have you been listening?!?

Goku: When Oolong was in the machine

Oolong: You almost gave me a heart attack!

Vegeta: Who cares if you have an attack...if you want ill give you one right now

Bulma: Vegeta!?!?!??!

Beerus: How did you know we're here?

Goku: Easy...we sensed you!...So are we going or not?

Supreme Kai: We could check it...but we cant let them know we're there

Goku: Oh come on...I want to see how strong the other Goku is!

Beerus: He could be dead...I mean without me you wont have the power of Gods

Vegeta: We are strong with or withor you!

Goku: So Supreme Kai what do you say?!?!

Supreme kai: Its fine with me but...Whiz?

Whiz: Oh my..I dont know...It could be dangerous?

Goku: Dangerous!...That sounds Fun...think of all the bad guys that could be there

Vegeta: We could probably beat everyone there without turning super sayain

Whiz: Do you think so Vegeta?...Well It looks like Goku wont stop bothering us if we say no

Supreme Kai: Then we're going!

Whiz: Dont forget the portal is almost closing you only have limited time

Supreme Kai: Your not going with us?

Beerus: Gods do a lot of things!

Goku: You have to come..they have to know you guys!

Beerus: Ok...plus I want to see what you can do without me

Vegeta: I'll beat your other selfs ass

Goku: Yeah wanna bet on it

Vegeta: Yeah IF YOU WANT I CAN KICK YOURS!

Supreme kai: STOP!...We're going we dont have much time only 30 mins left before closing!

Goku: But before that...can we pack lunch im starving

Bulma: GOKU!!!!

Goku: Fine fine

Supreme kai: Everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Supreme kai: Oh Bulma,Oolong your not coming with us!

Both: Oh come on

Supreme Kai: Sorry

Supreme Kai uses the time ring to creat a purple portal to get to the other Timeline (GT)

As the portal appeared everyone exept for Bulma,Oolong stepped inside the portal and then all disappeared with the portal


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened After

(notice: this story only tells what happened after Oolong Beated Beerus in Rock,Paper,scissors

Goku: Great!...Beerus lost...great job Oolong

*Claping and Cheering*

Beerus: Ok...I'll keep my promise...plus I don't think This Super Sayain God is real...

Whiz lets go home...What?!

Beerus looks at Whiz and sees his mouth full of food

Whiz: *Gulp* ...Oh my Beerus...Can we pack some food before we go?

Beerus: *Tummy Rumbles*...O...k...Make it fast!

After Whiz packed some food for Beerus they head home without saying a word

Everyone: Woah!... Great job Oolong!

Oolong(Super): Thanks guys...im just...going to the bathroom

Oolong rushes down a room inside the ship and finds an unconscious Oolong

: Good thing no one saw you big boy

...am I this heavy?!

Oolong(Super) Puts Gt Oolong inside a toilet stall and rushes to the time machine he hid inside a room in the ship

*Boom*

Bulma: Woah...what was that?!

a small looking Pls flew to the sky and disappeared

Bulma: Was th-

Chi-Chi: Bulma Hey!...What are you doing let's celebrate!

After 2 Days

Goku: Bye Chi-Chi just going to Dende's

Chi-Chi: Come on Goku your always like this why won't you just stay in our house for a whole day your alway-

Goku: What's that Chi-Chi can't here you

Goku took the chance and flies away to Dende

Chi-Chi: Goku!

Goku: Hi !

Popo: Goku...What a surprise!

Goku: ...Do you know by any chance where Dende is?

Popo: Oh he's just ina-

Dende: Goku!...what are you doing here?

Goku: Is Beerus going to come back...I realy need a sparing partner

Dende: Sorry Goku...But I don't know

Goku: Ok I'm just going to-

Dende: Wait!...I want to talk to you about something

Goku: Is it Beerus?!

Dende: No...Its about Kid Buu

Goku: He came back?!...where!

Dende: No no no no...Remember before he died you told him something

Goku: Ummmm...I think?

Dende: Remember you told him that you wanted him to be reborn as a good guy

Goku: Oh yeah...

Dende: King Yema heard your request and...he revived Buu

Goku: So he is HERE?!

Dende: No no no...there's a little boy name Uub in a small town...he's the reincarnation of Buu...I want you to train him to use his powers for good when he grows up

Goku: Wow...can I tell the others ?

Dende: Sure...But don't forget...I'll tell you when to do it...but for now I will just watch over him

Goku: Ok Dende you said so!...Bye Dende and !

Both: Bye Goku!

Years later

Pilaf: And now...Rise!...Rise Shenron!

Goku: Well...I better get going...I haven't come home in a few years and I'm betting my wife won't be too happy with me...uh

Shenron(Black star): Why have you summoned me!

Goku: Hey What's going on in there?...

Shu: I-it's him

After Much Talking

Pilaf: Oh yeah...well you grew from a little idiot to a big one!

Goku: Come on guys...your the bad guys...you know I have to stop your evil plans

Pilaf: Get away from me...your three times my size...I realy wish your a little kid again so I can't teach you a lesson or two

Shenron: So Be It


	4. Chapter 4: Goku meeting Goku

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c8c07836409d303d55aab4f5a45b0cd3"strongGoku meeting Goku/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c07836409d303d55aab4f5a45b0cd3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c07836409d303d55aab4f5a45b0cd3"Goku(Gt): Uuuum!..this stuff is delicious!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df620d84f0e8204577f3145436a7193"Pan: Grandpa...whats that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e195422aeb27778dba17a8f8b8d1f2"Goku: This ki...it feels familiar!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cf51592974062699d66075e294e4e99"Pan: Is that the you?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77bebf1ea8f0df5f26c679745a94ce0a"A purple portal appeared near Goku (Gt)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eba1375f83c3ad0bc4b1c5f965a7a3d"Uub: I-is that you!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3301e7d399e7660bd7dcc7725829296a"6 persons came out of the portalbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Goku,Vegeta,Beerus,Whiz,Supreme and Elder Kai/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="011875de99086dc0164d7ea170f6fc00"Pan: Grandpa!...is that the the purple cat you were talking about?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="528757e37ef3518cf5a2ea54b1f6b0ab"Goku: Oh yeah...B-B-B-Baby!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0209c6228930f3971140ed6615ca4395"Pan: No...something like.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47223586a059558c6d539e050173b425"Beerus: You mean Beerus.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f54c3606f3e220bf4d9d112d9c0fcfbb"Pan: Ye- *turns around* .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35949d63f6e62268771052b1b1ad6b92"GokuS: Hi!...Im Goku we come from another timeline/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f8fb682f2a5f9ac0280bf40cd9b402"GokuG: Hi!...Do you want some food!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c45d88e11eaae8ca1d88128065ea507"GokuS: Yes th-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03193adff6edb471c6f4f5df7cfee28f"Supreme Kai: No thank you...we just wanted to see-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b103e6cb9fa28147988319e11ff3c24"Whis: We have some time left.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fad20d92ebff03cb7116f3a23d96a12"GokuS: Really?!...You want to spar...I've been a little rusty/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da75d1a1c3f780c1a19f03f894bf19f"GokuG: Sounds Fun... *Stands Up*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203f08e67f4e15884ac6063427d765bf"GokuS: Here goes!.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0dd7715aed30166d491e5999c184914"GokuS goes rushing to GokuG and hist fist aiming at his Face/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4ea8b7ce6a33925f9912bfd73de7a8d"GokuG: His fast!.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd4c90d8bba3820de636415345bc423b"GokuG blocks GokuS's attack and counters with ki blasts/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acda32f744739856b658894d3b4f035"Beerus: I think they're both evenly match/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1622105bfd06329dee194f1df3106042"Vegeta: Huh!...I could beat both of them!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2776ab453fc46275f2e64ab51598635b"Goku(both): Atatatatatatatatatatatataata...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e656c2fa44d585a55d4b17eb6fc8a5"Vegeta: Look at this...always the same attack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f615e961d690575ce03b9d495207ff29"After Mins Of fighting/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6a4b94c33e9cb30b66e68e337eeb1a9"GokuS: Woah...I can't believe im this strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530785a4496131711530115de67469f2"GokuG: Me too/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3fd47855744156e789747ef596fc734"GokuS: *panting* and you said I'd be weak with out you...hahaa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7840c5481ee02b6cdf3ba53cc118d8f4"GokuG: How are you Friends with him...he was going to destroy earth!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2e97ec868bc3bb28d8139299b74bc0f"GokuS: Long story...*Tells the whole DBS story*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3829c4b5c850cfbd39a77a6e7a532ce"GokuG: Woah...that's why your so strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcfe2efa5252c8c77a876266f3a6fc57"GokuS: How about you...how come your so strong?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b78ed900e8575abaf060031b97897570"GokuG: Well...*Tells the whole DBGT story* and then you guys came/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58789aac1d06815fdbad13cadba88122"GokuS: Wow!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580f076a900a2ef5efec69faa493ec7c"Vegeta: Shenron attacking us...sounds realy dumb/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee372d284e23b39648c048f7c781241d"Supreme Kai: Well..thanks for th-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d45e9be624b1eab46c01c5d37e9cb986"GokuG: Oh come on!...you haven't tried the most delicious food!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6bcf9de0fcdaad57d0630559c9af0eb"Beerus: Another one!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145e5fc35ea5edb12171e3ae228d993e"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="229098bcac6ced3498f28e0b4cb27b47"Beerus: Ramen!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3633effae8df9b3d54d4ae586e60ec6"GokuG: Yeah...wait hav-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdd99bdb5964197557417938a556df0e"Beerus: Yes...Of course!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c84857ffaa5c4b8412f283df929489e"GokuG: You could always get some more/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cc288094a6744c35036c52df22e3abc"What's this!...Goku has left the restaurant without telling anyone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d85097c67b6a54b563cd9d836083bad"GokuS: I've got to meet this Shenron...we can beat him...I mean with Beerus.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc4c9e122278d10adc8357e592cc67ea"Goku takes the Dragon Balls one by one/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eaf7f0adde48b5f9adf71d551889e2d"GokuS: I can't believe I flew so far and fastbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*panting*...Shenron Arise!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20de2912861efb931cee786457aa9282"Shenron:...Why Have You Summoned Me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b242aab63fa247e82cede3dfafcf506"GokuS: I want you to revive Ummmm...Syn Shenron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e97f99eefe4a08eb8b122dc72cff44f9"Shenron:...Your Wish Has Been Granted!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98be9c2d70b4d76d40fd344c4c31b4a9"SynShenron: I-im alive!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6175a53d5e8233e27d460f3e412dfcb3"GokuS: Hey!...I was the one who resurrected you/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37814cbf351366dbcfe5738583f225a"SynShenron: Goku!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="709b2d971f78e85b882bd23a19bd1112"GokuS: No funny buis-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ace25100382a918c87018336574c5c7"Shenron Distracts GokuS with a ki blast and runs off/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7de0025a79a9a70aee074d89e612134"GokuS: Hey!...I sai-...Where is he?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="520219197dab9dc20b3366a207b54c91"GokuG: That ki!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a120e6565f0c232675dd559916ff89"Beerus: Where's Goku?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7b7fd1369714c7000a24dce5098996"Vegeta: That idiot!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b240e2d29d8d9b334e988239fcd474cd"GokuG: Shenron's back!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6517eb9c99e6bf2cad3e028f578ef237"Beerus: Goku!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fdad9bb91cf956b329730c5fe037ef6"Supreme Kai: Lets follow him!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390124aeb0dc37dd81aa470c538832b6"GokuG puts two fingers on his forehead/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c80fdc829d35435cf5e7ea6a6cc9ca4"GokuG: I Found him!...hold on to me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="319520b6b0003f04e0f94a6b60f1a5d3"Everyone holds on to GokuG and teleports behind GokuS/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb93a7e65770af568a236ae27b435d2"Beerus: You idiot what did you do!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4cb13bad7602713f3544fcf1954cda7"GokuS: Nothing nothing...I just wanted to see Shenron.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42e690b908ea927185ef55b0b85cfa3"Vegeta: Idiot...did you even listen to his story...you have no idea what that guy is capable of!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f637fe1a2c72ef198dfd4860222be5"GokuS: Fine...sorry...we'll go look for him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e29cd9efdd7b8fee78d40f265f8d744"Whis: I believe we can't do that/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="925878494ae15b1f84ddd0af77b2e4dd"GokuS: Why?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52bb365cece2deec04879c7849f9f0d2"Whis: The portal will close if we search for him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b81648bba5510c22b76f1552154bb0a2"GokuS: Oh man!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70208a3c9cb5f7d5484a154b6ed5caed"GokuG: Dont worry...we can beat him again...and it's fun to have a battle once in a while/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d581fc194e1170fde16b93f011044290"GokuS: Ok but don-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e2c260da75586204bc82f4603354655"Whis: We're running out of time!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824248b52eaa54316b7a919e7cf5f353"GokuS: Ok bye... Be sure to call us when he shows up!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4fa5f811f7d4f96e7d7347a5a91e1b4"Supreme Kai creates a purple portal and enters it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c260ce039d5e4bb3d9880b57b83d2d24"GokuG: Ok Bye!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08ab28faf581b38b940890a3638c91c9"Everyone enters the portal and it closes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cac3f1c093791f62026be745522502f"GokuG: Man...I have to start training!/p 


End file.
